


Moodboard for Arthur Wick

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [7]
Category: Inception (2010), John Wick (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:"Piss all. I went into the pub, ordered a drink. The man that served me, Arthur, told me his brother, John, had had a bad day, wife and dog recently deceased. John was sitting next to me, grizzled, vet, blood on his knuckles, looked like he might shank me if I looked at him wrong. We exchanged a few words, nothing meaningful, and then I got your call. When I went back, John was gone, and Arthur was feeding me some cock and bull about there never being a John in the room in the first place."
Series: More Than Just a Picture [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Moodboard for Arthur Wick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFeistyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arthur Wick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502996) by [TheFeistyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
